


Stars in your eyes

by jsiung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, ill put them at the start of the chapter, im used to writing angst so i wanna try make most of these fluffy, its rated t bc they swear, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsiung/pseuds/jsiung
Summary: The stars in your eyes light up the night sky.One shots about Jisung x skz





	1. I promise

Minho's day had been anything but great, his boss had needed to speak to him about “responsibilities” and how taking on more work could “improve your life and help you get into a better mental state!” so he ended the day having had done double the workload he should have. To make his day even worse the bakery he always buys pastries and coffee for his boyfriend and him was closed for whatever reason so he was now coffee-less and stressed.

As he began to take his shoes off he heard the soft patters of Jisungs feet hitting the wooden floor as he ran to him, a bright smile on his face as he came in with his arms wide open, happy and expectant.

“Min! you’re back! I missed you~” Jisung said as he enveloped Minho into a hug, breathing in his scent. Jisung had always loved Minhos scent, he smelt like pinewood and vanilla, an odd smell to most but to Jisung it was home.

“Yeah yeah, I missed you too Jisung, please just get off me, I’m really not in the mood for your clinginess.” Minho sighed out, prying Jisungs arms from around him as he tried to get his jacket off.

“Aww come on Min! don’t be so cranky~” Jisung said as he hugged him again tightly, giggling into Minhos chest.

“Jisung I’m being serious, stop being so annoying and let me go.”

Jisung backed away finally with his mouth open in surprise, sadness filled his eyes at the rejection from his boyfriend. He was about to speak up when he heard Minho mutter under his breath about ‘everyone was so annoying today’ and how he wishes everyone would just ‘disappear’ so he didn’t have to deal with them anymore while walking away into the kitchen, completely ignoring Jisungs sad eyes and pout.

A few minutes later of Jisung just standing there, nasty thoughts running through his head, Minho came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and his work bag. Jisung watched as he continued to ignore him and instead walk into the office they had made out of the spare room. Wiping the tears from his eyes Jisung turned around and put his shoes on, grabbed a jacket from the rack next to the door and left without telling Minho. He didn’t want to be in the same space as him, he needed to clear his head.

He took a sharp left and walked to the park, the place where Minho took him on their first date and officially asked Jisung to be his boyfriend. The entire thing was rundown from years of not being used, as he made his way to the rusted swing set he felt more tears fall from his eyes, finally letting himself breakdown as sobs raked there way from his throat while his entire body shook.

__

_‘he doesn’t love you’_  
_‘you’re a burden to him’_  
_‘you’re worthless’  
_ _‘he hates you’_

 

It was a few hours later when Minho pushed himself back from his laptop and stretched, the time on his computer read ’22:34’ as he finally shut it off and sighed. As he opened the office door he called out for jisung.

“Baby boy! Do you wanna order some food? It’s getting late.” He put his cup in the dishwasher as he waited for a reply, when he didn’t get one he became worried, he knew Jisung wouldn’t be asleep already.

“Baby boy? Are you okay?” Still no reply.

“Jisung, this isn’t funny where are you?” The house was silent as he called out for him, his breathing quickening as he couldn’t find him.

Minho took a double take at the front door as he saw a pair of Jisungs boots missing, cursing under his breath he put on his own boots and ran out the door, trying to think of where Jisung could be.

After 30 minutes of searching he came across Jisungs small frame swinging slightly on one of the old swings. Minho rushed over and kneeled in front of Jisungs shaking frame, his hands automatically came up to wipe away the tears but froze when Jisung flinched away, turning his face from Minho.

“Jisung? Baby, what's wrong?” Minho asked, his voice was shaky from what was going on. He still got no reply.

“Please look at me angel, tell me what I can do to fix this.” Minho tried again, wanting to help his baby anyway he could.

After a few moments, Jisung spoke up in a small voice.

“Did you mean it?” Minho was confused by this, did he mean what?

“Angel, what are you talking about?”

“When you said I was annoying.”

The realization hit Minho like a punch in the face, he took Jisungs hand and slowly rubbed circles onto the back of his hand.

“Jisung, fuck, baby I promise I didn’t mean it I would never mean anything like that, you’re not annoying or clingy like I said. God, I was having such a shit day at work and I know that doesn’t excuse anything I said or done to you but I promise you I didn’t mean it, I’m so fucking sorry Sung.” Minho finished off, trying to get his point across.

Halfway through his ramble, Jisung looked up and met Minhos closed eyes, tears almost stopping completely as he took in everything the older man said. Before Minho could speak again Jisung flung himself into his arms, rubbing into his neck and breathing in his scent.  
Minho let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, freely letting his tears fall as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jisungs waist, never wanting to let him go again. Jisung brought his hands up to Minhos hair as he pulled back, looking him in the eyes before capturing his lips in a slow kiss filled with unspoken words and passion. Minutes that felt like hours passed before they pulled away, foreheads pressed together as they caught there breath.

“Let's go home now.”

 

A smile grew on Minhos lips as he walked into their living room carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, spotting Jisung trying to find a movie for them to watch. They had set up blankets and pillows of the couch as per Jisungs request, the fireplace being their only source of light as they snuggled up to each other under the many blankets they had. As the movie started Minho placed a light kiss on the crown of Jisungs head, the younger beamed as he turned his head around to look at him, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss onto his lips before turning back to watch the movie.

Maybe Minhos day wasn’t that bad after all.


	2. Hoodie season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is cold, Jeongin is more than happy to help is boyfriend.

_‘nini im cold :c’_

_Jeongin saw the new text as he left his math class, a smile appearing on his face as he read who it was from, his tongue going between his teeth as he typed the reply to his boyfriend._

_‘is that so? what do you want me to do about it?’_

_‘nini!! hmph give me ur jumper or smth!! i forgot mine n as my boyf u gotta give me urs!!!’_

A laugh left his lips as he walked with his friends to his next class, shaking his head at how ridiculous Jisung could be sometimes. His friends turned to face him with questioning looks on their faces, confused as to why he was suddenly laughing even though nothing had been said, when they saw him looking at his phone however everything became clear and the looks of confusion were quickly replaced with teasing smiles and raised eyebrows.

“Hmm I wonder whats got our little Jeongin laughing so loudly?” Felix, his closet friend, said while looking at Hyunjin.

“Yeah, I wonder. Could it be his cute little princess Jisung?” Hyunjin and Felix both laughed as Jeongins head snapped up, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“Ugh just shut up.” He replied to their teasing, pushing past them slightly as a blush crept up his face, distracting himself by replying to the text as they just laughed louder.

_‘oh really?? since when angel?’_

_‘hhh pleaseee :(( ill do anything u want!!! m so cold :(‘_

_‘anything huh??’_

A smirk made it’s way onto Jeongins face at what his boyfriend had said, of course he was only teasing the older but just the image of him getting flustered at what Jeongin could be implying was enough to make him feel proud, loving the affect he had on Jisung. The trio of friends made it to their last class before lunch, History, and made their way in to find their seats. Hyunjin and Felix sat together while Jeongin sat next to some guy called Chenle? At least he thinks thats his name. When he had sat down and took out his work he turned his phone on again and read the new text from his boyfriend, smirk widening.

_‘jeonginnie!!! hhh not now!! all i want is ur jumper :( ur so mean’_

_'I’m just teasing princess, i’ll bring you it at lunch’_

All he got in response was a string of heart emojis so he put down his phone and counted down the time until lunch, excited to see Jisung. His seat mate (was it Chenshi?) rolled his eyes as he caught what he was doing.

After twenty five minutes (yes, he was counting) the bell for lunch finally rung and he jumped out his seat, grabbing his bag and almost knocking Chenhie (that had to be right) down as he ran speed walked to the door. His friends giggling behind him as they walked together to the cafeteria.

Jeongins eyes scanned the hall until they landed on his boyfriends soft blue hair. Jisung was wearing a yellow striped crop top covered with a pair of thrifted overalls and doc martens, his blue locks pushed back by bandana tied around his head. He looked stunning.

No wonder he’s so cold jeongin thought to himself as he walked over, a large smile plastered on his face.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around Jisungs waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. Jisung always smelled amazing, like flowers and candies. It really suited it.

“Hello” he murmured lowly into Jisungs ear.

The smaller boy perked up and got out of his seat, turning around to engulf Jeongin in a warm hug. Jeongin could feel Jisung smile into his chest. After about a minute of the two hugging, Jisung pulled away and looked at Jeongin, eyes sparkling.

“Where’s the hoodie?” Jeongin burst out laughing as he put his bag on the ground. He pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing off and handed it over.

Jisung smiled ever wider before his lips turned down into a pout, he put the sweatshirt over his head before meeting eyes with the younger.

“Wont you get cold Innie?” He tilted his head cutely. “I have gym after this angel and I have a spare in my locker, don’t worry.” Jeongin smiled. Jisung smiled.

The older pushed Jeongin to sit where he previously and turned to sit in his lap, getting bak into the conversation their friends where having.

Jisung had always looked so good in his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my names wren , im 15 and i never fucken learned the difference between to and too... hhh im sorry if the to and toos are wrong??? they rlly confuse me hkvbvbsjs but i hope u enjoyed this!! im used to writing shorter chapters for things so thats why most of these might not be over 2,000 words o3o hope thats okay hehe
> 
> EDIT: i reread over this n ao3 deleted the ending of this?? im sorry!!! i redone it n i hope its better this time!!


	3. Spoonfed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, Chan was gonna have his head on a stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains little space so pls skip this one if that makes u unfomfy!! :3

“Sungie, baby please eat something!”

God, Chan was gonna have his head on a stick if he didn’t manage to get Jisung to eat something, he had been pleading the shorter boy for almost 20 minutes now but nothing was working. Not even punishment.

“No!! Sungie dun wanna eat!” Came the littles reply, the same reply he had been giving to Hyunjin for said 20. Hyunjin just sighed, putting the plastic spoon he was holding back into the bowl as he held his head in his hands, trying his best not to yell at Jisung.

He stayed like that for who knows how long until his head finally shot up as he got an idea, he didn’t know how it would turn out but he hoped for the sake of his life it would end up being fine. He stood up and pushed the bowl of cereal away from him, turning around and walking out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

“Fine, don’t eat if you don’t want to but don’t disturb me anymore.” The bedroom closing was the last thing Jisung heard before the dorm went silent. The little just shrugged, turning his head back to the toy cars on the table, thinking Hyunjin would come out again soon and continue the game they were playing.

However when 10 or so minutes had passed and there were still no signs of Hyunjin coming back Jisung started to panic slightly, confused as to why he was alone. Jisung started to tear up at the thought of Hyunjin leaving him, tears slipping down his eyes silently as he got up from his own chair to try find said man.

“J-Jinnie? Whewe is you?” Jisungs voice came out shaky and wet as his tears got mixed in with the words, vision becoming blurry as the tears came faster after not getting a reply.

He walked slowly around the dorm before noticing that only one of the bedroom doors was closed, as he walked over he felt the same panic from before slowly creep up inside him, only this time it was somehow worse. He let out a broken sob as he opened the door and saw Hyunjin lying there playing on his phone, headphones in and not even noticing Jisung enter the room.

“Jinnie!” Jisung cried out as he ran up to him, falling to his knees beside him and gripping his forearm, desperate for him to notice him. Hyunjin looked up startled, immediately becoming panicked as he saw the state Jisung was in, is nose was raw looking and running and his cheeks were tear stained in a horrible red colour.

“Oh my god Sungie whats wrong?” Hyunjin sat up and ripped his headphones off as he lifted Jisung off the ground and onto lap, trying his best to wipe the rapidly falling tears off of his chubby cheeks.

“Please dun leave su-ungie again! im sowwy for bein bad! din mean it i pwomise!” Jisung cried out,out, his entire body was shaking and he was looking Hyunjin straight in the eyes, trying his best to get the point across in anyway he could.

Hyunjin wanted to cry just looking at Jisung but hearing him say that made him want to join the little in his sobs, only managing to hold back so he didn’t make jisung feel any worse than he already was. He took a shaky breath as he got ready to reply.

“Babyboy i am so sorry, I promise you that you did nothing to elicit the reaction i gave, I didn’t mean to make you cry angel I am so so sorry for doing this to you.” Was all he managed to get out, not able to find the right words to get across the message he actually wanted to send, hoping this was enough.

“Hyungie is-isn’t mad at me?” Jisung sniffled as he spoke, looking up at him through his eyelashes with a pout as his tears began to slow down.

“No of course hyungie isn’t mad at you baby, hyungie could never be mad at you.” Hyunjin wiped at the remainder of Jisungs tears as he spoke, trying to make his voice as soft as possible so he didn’t startle him.

A couple of minutes passed of the pair just staring at each other and collecting themselves before Hyunjin broke the silence, “So, will you finally eat something now?”

Jisung broke into a fit of giggles as he nodded his head and stood up, grabbing Hyunjins wrist and dragging him into the kitchen. He sat down and grind at Hyunjin, an expectant look in his eyes. Hyunjin just chuckled as he went to make some toast this time and getting some milk ready in Jisungs sippy cup as he waited, after cutting the crusts off he gave the items to Jisung and sat down with some coffee for himself. Hyunjin watched with a smile as Jisung ate happily, gripping the sippy cup in both his hands as he drank from it before going back to much on his toast.

When Jisung finished his food and made his way to sit in the living room the pout he had previously had returned, a whine leaving his mouth as Hyunjin entered the room after he cleaned the plate and cup Jisung used. He raised an eyebrow at the younger as they had a staring match. Jisung lost.

“Paci~” Jisung whined out, pout deepening and eyes getting sadder. Hyunjin just laughed as he walked over to the coffee table in front Jisung, shaking his head with love in his eyes. Jisungs face lit up like the sun as he was handed his squirrel themed pacifier, immediately relaxing as he began sucking on it, making grabby hands towards the older, a smile evident on his face even behind the pacifier.

Jisung snuggled into Hyunjins side once he sat down, rubbing his head lightly against his chest as Hyunjin turned on the TV, “What do you wanna watch prince?” He said, looking down at Jisung even though he already knew the answer, already trying to find the channel.

“Powowo!” Was the muffled but excited reply he got, a small squeal of excitement soon followed as a re-run of an old episode from the show played. Hyunjin knew Jisung would fall asleep soon but he still wanted him to be happy.

 

The rest of the group came back to the dorms with the sights of Jisung practically in Hyunjins lap as the latter held his arms tightly around Jisungs waist, both sleeping soundly with the Pororo re-runs still playing in the background. The members smiled as Chan lifted Jisung off of Hyunjin, taking him into his room so he could sleep properly.

“Sleep well little one.” Chan turned the light off and closed the door almost all the way over, just enough for the hall light to still be illuminating the room slightly. Jisung snuggled in closer to the bed, still happily sucking on his pacifier.

 

Jisung woke up a few hours later to the sound of his stomach rumbling, he rubbed his eyes with a pout as he stood up from the bed, his hair a mess from all the tossing he does in his sleep. His small feet could barely be heard padding into the living room above all the commotion going on.

“Just order a pizza its not that serious!”

“We need approval from everyone that its what we should have!”

“God, Sungie wont care! He’ll eat anything you put in front of him!”

“He’ll eat anything? anything? Are you kidding me right now? He’s pickier than a rich old white lady!”

Jisung got bored of the back and forth between the members so he made his was quietly into the kitchen, he would just have to settle his rumbling stomach on his own. He walked over to the fridge and opened it with a struggle (when had the fridge gotten so heavy? Jisung guesses its been working out) and spotted a packet of his favourite bear-shaped ham, he opened the packet, took out his pacifier and started munching on them one at a time as he walked back to the chaos still going down.

It was five minutes into him just standing there and eating before someone actually saw him, telling the rest of the guys to shut up while calling him over to them.

“Babyboy already found something to eat huh?” Jeongin said while pulling Jisung into his lap, Jisung nodded his head as he swallowed his third piece of ham.

“Uh huh, hyungies taken to long an Sungie got hungwy.” Came his reply, about to go in for his fourth piece before a large hand was placed onto his to stop his actions. He looked up with a confused face to meet the eyes of Chan, who just smiled at him kindly and took the food out of his hand.

“We don’t wanna spoil dinner, do we Ji?” Was the explanation he got as the leader walked into the kitchen to put the ham away properly. Jisung pouted slightly but shrugged as he turned around in Jeongins lap to face the TV and the rest of the members.

“Ugh does this mean we can finally order that pizza?” Minho complained, the rest of the members joining in while Woojin just sighed and agreed when he saw Jisung smile happily and nod along to what the others were saying, turning away to order their food while the rest of them cheered in victory.

Jisung cuddled further into Jeongins hold as the younger wrapped his arms tightly around his small waist, a blissful look came onto Jisungs face as he listened to everyone talking.

He really loved his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi!! ive been surprisingly good at updating this instead of uploading one and then just leaving hhhsbhsbd   
> thank u for da kudos!!! it rlly helps me keep goin :3 n pls leave comments telling me how i could improve dese/if ur enjoying dem c: hope u liked this!! <3


	4. i hate spending these nights alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the dream ended too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG TW// suicide, intrusive thoughts
> 
> this is purely me projecting onto jisung, please stay safe and dont read this if these things are triggers to you.
> 
> title from the mix on souncloud i was listening to while writing this

Jisung knew it was going to happen, he had it planned right down to the second he would finally leave this earth, moving onto wherever he deserved to go.

You don’t deserve anything you disgusting creature

And the voice was right, all he deserved was the pain he received, the trauma he had from years of suffering was all his fault, if he had been a better son, if he had been a better brother, if he had been a better friend. If he had been better.

He made sure the note was easily seen as he finished putting on his shoes, his phone turned on its front laying on his bedside table as he walked out of his shared room, closing the door gently.

_Finally, now maybe the rest of them will finally be happy_

‘Hopefully’ he thought to himself, heading down to the front door, almost there when he heard a voice from the kitchen call out for him.

“Hey Sungie, where’re you going? It’s late.” Woojin called out, peaking his head from the side of the door, a warm, curious look on his face.

‘Shit’ he mentally cursed, everyone was meant to be out. How was he gonna get out of this?

“Ah! Woojin hyung i thought all of you went out,” He laughed nervously “I was just gonna go get something from the store.”

Woojin had shown himself in full now, stepping out from the kitchen and into the living room, Stepping closer to Jisung, he spoke again.

“It’s getting dark now, I’ll come with.” Jisung panicked, this wasn’t supposed to happen. This should be easy.

“No! No really its fine, I’ll just be a couple of minutes! Nothing to worry about.” He tried to be as convincing as he could in his current state, giving a shaky smile to Woojin. The older stopping his movements.

“..Well if you’re sure. Text me when you get there.” Jisung nodded lightly as he turned around to face the door again and opening it.

“And Woojin hyung?” Woojin hummed in response, “I love you.”

And he left.

The walk was quiet, the streets almost empty save for the odd car coming back from work. Jisung didn’t like the silence that the night brought. It was so lonely and cold and gave the voices a way to be heard.

_Pathetic_

_You probably wont even be able to do this_

_Worthless_

_The members will be so happy to find you gone_

_Nobody cares about you_

_Nobody loves you_

_They all hate you_

Jisung had heard it all before but it never stopped hurting, at this point he had stopped crying, numb to any and all emotions. He laughed bitterly at that, how could the one who’s meant to make everyone laugh not even feel the emotion?

_But you don’t make them laugh_

_They think you’re stupid_

Right.

That.

It makes sense, really. If he wasn’t happy how was anyone else around him meant to be happy? It’s good he’ll take care of that today. Finally.

He reached his destination after a fifteen minute walk, the water looked stunning from so high up. He hoped it looked the same from up close too. There were no passing cars on the bridge, no runners going for a late night jog. Just him. It was bliss.

The breeze was cold on his face as he climbed up to the edge, his hair blowing lightly as he took a deep breathe. Eyes shut tight.

He opened his eyes as he stepped froward and suddenly he was flying, it felt like a dream, soaring through the air with the wind in your hair.

But the dream ended too quickly. He felt a strong force hit his body and suddenly his world was black.

He was finally gone.

 

 

It had been twenty minutes since the other boys had arrived home and and hour since Jisung left to the store, Woojin had been desperate to follow him after ten minutes had passed and there was still no word form the younger but had decided against it, Jisung is a big boy, he can look after himself.

Felix looked up from his chicken, noticing that Woojin was still staring at his phone, not moving to even get a drink. It had been like this for fifteen minutes.

“Are you still worried about Sung?” He asked “He probably snuck in and is sleeping, don’t worry.”

Woojin looked up and sighed, nodding his head. Why didn’t he think of that?

“I’ll go check on him.” The rest nodded and continued eating, chatting about their day.

But Jisung wasn’t in his room, his eyes scanned the room before landing on a piece of paper folded neatly on the well made bed.

“God, please no.” Woojin said out loud, heart rate picking up as he went over to read the note.

 

_“I’m sorry i couldn’t be enough, couldn’t be a good friend, a good bandmate. i promise i love you all very much but this is whats best for us. for all of us. you’ll be able to succeed now without me here, im sorry for holding you all back for so long, i promise i didn’t mean to, i tried my best i really did but sometimes our best just isnt good enough. and im sorry for burdening you with this, i wanted to go without anything but guilt kept eating me alive and it became unbearable. please, have a better life without me, forget you ever met me, forget all the hardships ive caused in your life and start finally living happier now, you deserve this, all of you. you all deserve only good things, which is why i had to do this._

_I love you all so much, you all mean the absolute world to me. im sorry i couldnt be the same for you._

_— Jisung_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for leaving this book then coming back w this hhhh i lost motivation?? and had no ideas on what to write but i needed to vent and wrote this, i hope its not too bad.
> 
> please!!! give me ideas in the comments!! what do u wanna read?? ill do *almost* anything (no smut, i feel uncomfy w that sorry)
> 
> love you all


	5. Please read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important note :3

Hello! ive decided i dont wanna post angst in this book so i published a new jisung centric book that will be full of short drabbles that centre around angst!! please read it and give me ideas for it! 

Thank you for all your support on this book, i will try to update as often as i can. love you all :*


	6. Little kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin had always loved cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has references to sex at the end!! its nothing extreme but i just wanted to add a warning :3

Woojin had always loved cats, ever since he was young he wanted to have his own cat. His mother however, was allergic and could never let him have one.

Now that Woojin is older and lives with his boyfriend, he still couldn’t get one. Apartment rules or something. Jisung always tried his best to cheer the older up, doing whatever he could to make Woojin feel better.

 

“When we both become super rich we can buy our own house and you can adopt as many cats as you want!” 

 

Woojin appreciated his boyfriends attempts, it really did make him feel better.

 

It had been a long day at work, his boss piling more and more paperwork on his desk as the hours went on. As he was walking back to his car he felt his phone vibrate.

_‘dont take to long coming home!! i have a surprise~~’_

Woojin liked the sound of that, his eyebrows lifting as he typed a reply (still looking both ways as he crossed the road).

_‘Oh yeah? And what’s that baby boy?’_

_‘wouldnt be a surprise if i told u!! hehe just hurry~ :3’_

 

He chuckled as he put the phone back in his pocket, getting in his car and starting it, trying to think of the quickest way home. Some other worldly being had other plans for him. Traffic was a nightmare and he was getting stopped at every red light possible. He suspects foul play.

 

When he finally did arrive he was still just as excited, he couldn’t wait to see what Jisung had planned. He opened the door and toed off his shoes, placing his briefcase down and taking his coat off at the same time. As he looked around he saw Jisung sitting on the couch, his hair was freshly died grey and he had… Kitten ears?

Jisung soon perked up and turned his head in the direction of Woojin, a large grin on his face as he jumped up to make his entire body seen. He looked gorgeous.

He wore a white crop top with matching booty shorts and a pair of white thigh highs, even the kitten ears on his head matched the outfit, Woojin had never seen someone so stunning.

“Surprise!” Jisung yelled out happily, bringing his arms over his head. Woojin walked closer to him with a fond smile on his face.

“If we can’t get a real cat because of the landlord then I can be your kitten!” He went on to explain as Woojin now stood in front of him.

The older wrapped his arms around Jisungs waist, silently telling him to jump up. Woojin held onto Jisungs thighs as the other had his arms wrapped around his neck. Jisung still had a proud smile on his face. 

 

Woojin felt something brush lightly against his forearm, he moved his hand slightly to grasp it and he instantly knew what it was. He pulled lightly on the object and watched as Jisungs head flew back as an airy moan left his mouth, Woojins lips curled into a smirk.

“You really are my little kitten, huh?” He said as he moved the tail around more, watching Jisung fall apart in his arms.

“Yes Woojinnie, your kitten.” Jisung moaned out, head falling into Woojins neck as he let out little pants.

“Be a good kitty and wait for me in the bedroom.” Woojin dropped Jisung lightly onto the ground, holding him up as he wobbled slightly. Jisung scurried off the bedroom obediently as Woojin went into the kitchen, getting some coffee for himself.

How good could Jisung really be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! actual fluff!! i think?? heh~ but i was thinking of turning these into drabbles instead of full on oneshots? like my other book? its becoming vv clear to me that i cant write long chapters so i was thinking just something short so i can still get stuff out, would that be okay??
> 
> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	7. Rainymood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt related to the last oneshot!!!!! i was debating wether to delete the last oneshot in favour of posting this but i thought id just keep both of them up and put a notice at the start :3
> 
> I also got inspiration for this idea from @wheres_my_badger on here!! their stories are always amazing! c:

Jisung was eighteen.

He was like any other eighteen year old, he played video games, hung out with his friends doing cool teenager things and was always ready to mess with one of his hyung, nothing special about him.

Jisung was just an regular eighteen year old. That needed a nightlight to sleep.

 

The dark was always Jisungs biggest fear, ever since he was little he needed some form of light to sleep. He would go days with no sleep because there was no source of light in the room he was sleeping in, his mother had taken him to every well respected therapist there was in Korea and no one could figure out why it was so bad, how it had gotten to this point.

He had learned how to deal with it.

 

Luckily his members were supportive of him, never once making fun of him or using it as an excuse to tease him, they all respected him and made sure to accommodate him whenever they traveled. Jisung really loved his friends.

 

Rain had been coming on and off throughout the day, dark clouds being replaced with sunny skies only to return an hour later. Usually this never bothered Jisung, but he was home alone, and a full blown storm had started.

At first it was fine, sure the dark skies and pounding rain weren’t the most pleasant but the electricity was still on so Jisung could survive. Until suddenly it wasn’t anymore. About an hour into the storm, everything switched off, the entire dorm had turned pitch black. Jisung couldn’t see a thing as he tried to search for his phone.

He was sobbing as he turned it on, immediately searching for Woojins number, dialling him and praying the older would pick up.

Woojin was always the one Jisung would go to when he didn’t feel good — mentally or physically — trusting the older with his life. Whenever a room didn’t have any lights for him he would sleep in Woojins bed with him, feeling protected with the others arms around him, holding him safe. They weren’t dating like most people would think, it was a strange sort of bond really, Jisung felt as though Woojin was a father figure to him and he was his child. They had had a lengthy discussion about the topic which ended in tears and rambles about how much they loved each other. It really wasn’t normal.

Woojin picked up on the second ring. A loud sob ripped its way from Jisungs throat.

 

 **“Hey, hey baby its okay, I’m on my way home just now.”** Woojins voice reassured, his tone was gentle.

 **“Dad,”** another sob wracked his body **“Please be quick.”** He was surprised he go all of that out.

 

That was another thing they discussed, Jisung calling Woojin dad, it wasn’t a sexual and both of them were disgusted by the idea when Hyunjin brought it up after hearing Jisung say it. It brought them both a sense of comfort, Jisung often replacing “Woojin hyung” with “Dad”. Nobody said anything, they thought it was cute.

 

Woojin didn’t hang the phone up until he was inside the dorm, putting his phone back in his pocket before closing the door. Quickly he took off his shoes and coat and ran over to where Jisung was curled on the couch crying.

“Shh, its okay baby, Dads got you. You’re safe with me now.” Jisung was moved in position so he was now laying on Woojins lap comfortably.

The olders hands gently ran through his hair as his soft voice whispered reassurances. Jisungs fear had soon dwindled into nothingness as he let himself listen to Woojins words, his state soon calming itself. He felt tired now.

“I love you dad.” His voice was hoarse as he mumbled the words out, eyes closing slowly.

“I love you too baby.” Was the last thing Jisung heard before succumbing to sleep.

 

When the others arrived back to the dorms the electricity was working again, meaning they were greeted with the sight of Jisung and Woojin asleep on the couch, cuddling. They all smiled at the sight, quietly taking off their shoes and jackets, not wanting to disturb the pair.

“Man, Jisung really is like Woojins son.” Hyunjin said as he continued to look at the pair, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah, Its so natural. Im happy they have this.” Chan replied “Now lets all get some sleep.”

The rest of the group was ushered out of the living room by Chan, before he left he made sure to turn the lights off, letting the two sleep peacefully.

 

“Goodnight you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked this!! it was kinda different?? but i rlly liked it!! i might do more oneshots abt this scenario?? like just different drabbles abt Jisung and dad Woojin, would u like that?
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos always appreciated xx


	8. Lets go lesbians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung protection squad out in full force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... bad hjsbjd but i wanted 2 post smth so... theres swearing n stuff in this!!
> 
> the boss; chan  
> the actual boss; woojin  
> hit the stage wannabe; minho  
> actually scary; changbin  
> prince dumbass; hyunjin  
> bubba; jisung  
> freckled mole; felix  
> the only smart one; seungmin  
> jisungs cheeks; jeongin

**3:24 PM**

**lets go lesbians!**

freckled mole; hellooooo

actually scary; Which one of you stupid motherfucking bitches made jisung cry  
actually scary; Better fess up before I just kill all of you

the actual boss; woah woah changbin calm down  
the actual boss; what happened?? is ji okay?

jisungs cheeks; jisungie hyung is upset??? who do i gotta beat

actually scary; I walked into jisungs room and he was in bed with tear stains running down his cheeks, he looked like he had been crying for a while.  
actually scary; If any of you hurt him i will have your head on a plate before the day ends

hit the stage wannabe; changbin i promise u none of us would ever dream of hurting ji  
hit the stage wannabe; he’s our little baby, we wld never dream of it

actually scary; God I know, I just hate seeing him cry  
actually scary; I’m sorry, i luv you all

jisungs cheeks; we luv u too!!! but!!!!!! we still need to figure out why jisung hyung was crying

the boss; i talked to him earlier today  
the boss; i think he just needed to….. let it all out?? hes been really stressed out lately with college and stuff  
the boss; he said he was gonna watch a sad movie and just let the dam break so….

hit the stage wannabe; oh… my god… why is he so CUTEHEHSKBCJDCBJC  
hit the stage; HE RLLY HAS MY HEART!!!! HE PROBABLY WATCHED THE NOTEBOOK!! AHHHH

actually scary; Okay.. That makes sense  
actually scary; as long as he’s okay  
actually scary; Sorry again, I didn’t mean to accuse any of you

freckled mole; its okay changbinnie hyung! we can all get protective over him

jisungs cheeks; hecc yeah!!

freckled mole; jeongin what the fuck

 

**4:56 PM**

**lets go lesbians!**

bubba; im sorry guys (T_T) i didnt mean to make u worry ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

hit the stage wannabe; sweetie its okay!! we’re just happy you’re not hurt

jisungs cheeks; !! what minho hyung said!!  
jisungs cheeks; how was ur lil sleep angel?

bubba; its was p good!! (* ^ ω ^) the cry was also nice,,, (⌒_⌒;)

prince dumbass; im gonna come over there and smooch u sung!!!! u better watch out!!

bubba; jinnie!!!! (⁀ᗢ⁀)   
bubba; u can come over n smooch me whenever u wanna!!! (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

actually scary; Holy shit  
actually scary; why are you the cutest person ever?? how did that happen??

the actual boss; first of all: CHANGBIN!!! swear jar!!  
the actual boss; second: agreed, sungie how are you so cute??

freckled mole; agreed x2!!! this isnt fair 

the only smart one; i have come out of hiding to say that i too, agree with changbin hyungs statement   
the only smart one; jisung, i would die for you

bubba; hehehehehe (*ﾉωﾉ)  
bubba; u will!! (＠＾◡＾)

the only smart one; wait what

 

———

Jisung laughed as he put his phone down, how did he get so lucky? His boyfriends really did treat him like he was the most precious thing on the planet.

As he started to get comfortable on his couch, ready to watch the episode of his favourite drama he recorded, there was a knock on his front door. Confusion took over his face as he stood up again, making his way over to the door, wanting the interaction to be over quickly.

When he opened the door he was immediately attacked with light kisses all over his face and hair. Alarm took over his body before the realisation of who it was settled in, he found himself giggling at the ticklish sensation of his boyfriends lips as he was pushed back into the house, the door being kicked close by his.. “Attackers” foot.

“Hyunjin,” he giggled out as he pulled back slightly “What’re you doing?”

Hyunjin went in for one last kiss on his lips, before a bright grin broke out onto his face.

“I told you baby, I’m over here for my smooches.” His voice was airy as he stared down at the younger.

Jisung laughed.

“Well can we take this over to the couch? I have a drama to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never written a text thing w like... multiple people? so im sorry if this is horrible! i was jus bored n wanted 2 try something!! this next oneshot might be another woojin+jisung dad story??? but im not sure yet!!
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos always appreciated xx


	9. Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung had always been very artistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this is another woojinxjisung dad?? oneshot?? idk but i changed dad to appa bc i felt like it sounded better :3
> 
> and i jus wanna say again, they arent dating in these oneshots, this also isnt sexual/kinky, its a comfort thing!! purely platonic and safe c:
> 
> there is some angst @ the beginning but it ends cute!!

Jisung had always been very artistic.

From a young age he was always creating, making sculptures out of different materials, writing long stories about different adventures, creating music and writing lyrics. He loved it all and was often praised for his hard work and creativity. Drawing was also something he loved to do as a hobby, sure he wasn’t the _best_ artist in that aspect but that never stopped him, always carrying around his notebook and doodling whenever he had inspiration.

He never liked showing anyone his sketchbook however, fear of humiliation and teasing he could receive from people seeing his art scared him. Always having a protective hold around it, never letting it leave his sight and having it in his bag at all times, it made people curious.

Jisung hated that.

 

They were backstage and filming for a new episode of “SKZ talker”, everyone laughing and joking around in front of the camera. Jisung had his pens out and was in the middle of working on a new landscape piece when a voice came from above him.

“Well, look who’s not joining in,” it was Hyunjin “lets see whats more important than this hmm?”

His voice was light and teasing, no real venom in it as he held the camera, Seungmin and Felix stood close by laughing. Jisung had just lifted his head when he felt the weight of his sketchbook be taken away from his grasp, he panicked as fear settled into his body. He wanted to cry.

“Wait! Hyunjin no!” He hated this, the crack in his voice gave away the tears that were building up in his eyes to anyone that was paying attention.

“Wah, Jisungie is an artist huh?” Hyunjin was laughing as he flipped through the pages, Seungmin and Felix joined in as the pointed at things and giggled along.

“Sungie, maybe you should stick to writing with Chan and Changbin hyung, no?” Seungmin said before calling the others over, Jeongin and Minho soon followed along, peeking at the art he had spent so long on. Worked so hard to make good.

He wanted to run away and cry, humiliation washing over him as they continued to talk about his art, the camera still pointed at them. When they deemed it enough, they gave the sketchbook back to a now silent Jisung.

“It’s a good thing you’re talented in music Hannie.” They all laughed and walked back over to the hyungs.

Jisung felt pathetic.

 

He was silent for the rest of the day, only speaking when spoken to and answering in short sentences. Woojin had noticed and tried to comfort the boy in private, having heard what the others had done, only to be pushed away and rejected.

When they arrived back to the dorms Jisung made a b-line for his room, shutting the door quickly, barely making a sound. Everyone looked at each other confusedly. Everyone but Woojin.

“Whats up with Jisung? He’s been acting weird all day.” Minho said, murmurs of agreement came from the others. Woojin was in disbelief.

“You all cant be serious right now, you are kidding right?” He looked around at them, still receiving the confused looks from a moment ago.

“My God you are all so dense, you wanna know why Jisung is so upset and weird today? Take a look at the footage you filmed of him, look at what you said and done to him. How dare you disrespect and humiliate him like that? And on camera? You have all crossed a line and don’t even know it. It is shameful how you treat him, he works so hard on his art and is always telling me about new things he’s drawn, you should see the look of pride on his face. All you did was insult him and ruin any self confidence he had with his art. You all should be so, so ashamed with yourselves right now.” Woojin finished with a deep breath.

Confusion turned into shock and shame within the other members, they had no idea how important this had been for the rapper. How much he loved his work.

“Now, I’m going to talk to him. You all better figure out a way to sort this.” And with that, Woojin was gone.

 

“Sung?” He knocked softly on the door “It’s appa, can you open up?”

There was a moment of silence before the younger spoke up.

“It’s open.” His voice was quiet, sadness seeping through into his words. Woojins heart broke.

As soon as he was through the door, Woojin got Jisung as close to him as possible, pulling the younger onto his lap and holding him safely. Jisung broke down again, ugly sobs coming from his mouth as the older just rubbed his back and rocked him slightly, whispering soft reassurances.

it was a while before Jisung managed to calm down enough to pull back and look at Woojin, one last sob escaping his lips as he wiped his eyes.

“I worked so hard on them appa,” his voice was soft as he spoke “so, so hard.”

“I know angel, and they’re amazing. Sungie your art is incredible no matter what they say, they didn’t mean to be so horrible but what they said was wrong. Please trust me when I tell you how proud I am of you for making all of that. You are so, so talented in everything you do.” Woojin was still rocking Jisung slightly as he spoke, rubbing circles into the side of his hips.

Jisung nodded and hugged Woojin again, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Thank you, appa. I love you.”

“i love you too, prince.”

 

It was two hours before they left the room, immediately being swarmed by the others. Jisung had to let go of Woojins hand as he was dragged into the arms of the other boys, all of the apologising for their actions, saying they didn’t mean it and how incredible his art really was.

Jisung giggled slightly and pulled back, having forgiven them already at Woojins reminder of how they were acting for the camera. He smiled softly at them.

“It’s okay, I forgive you all.” They all almost burst out crying, how could Jisung be so kind?

 

The night ended with them watching a comedy movie in the living room, snacks and sodas all scattered across the floor and table. Jisung was sitting in between Woojins legs as he munched on some chocolate he had found. He was half asleep with Woojin running his hand through his hair, the day had been eventful, he was glad to get some sleep where he felt most protected.

“I love you, appa.” He slurred out as he drifted off.

Woojins return of “I love you too, my sweet angel.” Went unheard by the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked this :3 i saw a textpost n got inspired to write this hfbdhv i rlly love writing these stories abt woojin n jisung, its so fun for me. any ideas for this kind of thing??
> 
> than you for reading. comments and kudos always appreciated xx


	10. Your smile is the prettiest thing in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung had always preferred pretty things.

Jisung had always preferred pretty things.

His favourite colour had been pastels since he could remember and he was always trying out new makeup looks with the items in his mothers vanity mirror. His family was supportive, even buying him his own suff to use when he reached thirteen.

At age fourteen he started experimenting with his fashion, swapping his skinny jeans for shorts and skirts and his t-shirts for crop tops and oversized sweaters. The compliments he got were endless, people coming up to him on the streets just to say he looked good. It made him feel more comfortable in himself.

It was that same year he got accepted into JYP, however. While they liked his fashion they all knew it would never work in an idol group, especially for a rapper, it was unheard of. So, he went back to being boring old Han Jisung with his black skinny jeans and plain hoodies, he had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He quickly made friends with the other trainees despite his feelings and became especially close towards one of the older trainees Chan.

Chan took Jisung under his wing and helped him learn how to navigate his life at JYP, he would forever be thankful for everything the older had done. Soon more people started to come into their duo, and it scared Jisung, it took a while but he soon warmed up to them. All of them had such a strong bond that no one could break.

 

They had just finished promoting ‘My Pace’ and were starting to work on the music video for ‘Awkward Silence’, Jisung was exhausted. That lead him to getting sick. At first he didn’t tell anyone how unwell he really felt, still going to practice and joking around with them all, this turned out to be a _horrible_ idea when it all (literally) came crashing down. Near the end of their fourth run through of ‘Awkward Silence’ Jisungs vision started to be spotted in black until it was all he could see, falling harshly to the ground.

He awoke some time later in his bed back at the dorms, a worried Chan sitting close by, as he tried to sit up he felt a sharp pain in his head causing him to groan and fall back down lightly, Chans eyes flew to him and he was seated next to his bed in seconds.

“Jisung oh my God, don’t sit up you’ll make it worse.” He said as he brushed the younger boys bangs up.

“I’m sorry hyung,” Jisung groaned out “For interrupting practice.”

“Do not ever say that, Sungie you fainted, you didn’t interrupt anything.” Jisung just pouted in response.

Chan stood up before speaking again.

“The boys and I have to go back out, Our manager said you can rest for a couple of days,” he opened the door “Please rest well Ji, we love you.”

The room was enveloped in darkness as Chan shut the door, Jisung sighed as he closed his eyes. Guilt racked his body as he drifted off to sleep once again.

 

It was a few hours later when he woke up, still feeling horrible but able to move. As he went to get a glass of water he noticed the boys were still out. This was the first time he had been alone at the dorms in months, it was also the first time he could dress prettily in months.. Jisung smiled at the idea, it wouldn’t hurt anyone right? No one was home and he needed something to cheer him up.

He quickly filled his glass and speed walked back to his room, searching for the items he needed. After much consideration he picked out a red cropped sweater, white tennis skirt and white thigh highs, he also pulled out the box he kept his makeup in, the collection slowly building. He went into the bathroom and put some music on, humming along to the lyrics as he applied his foundation. He decided to do a simple red eyeshadow look. Once he was finished Jisung looked to the clothes and bright grin spread on his face. Oh how he had missed this.

Jisung exited the bathroom much happier than he had entered, the skirt brushing up against the small patch of skin still showing as he made his way back into the kitchen, suddenly hungry. He took some fruit from the fridge and decided to make a fruit salad, cutting up the fruit as he hummed the same song from earlier, a happy glow emitting from him. After he put the fruit into a bowl he cleaned everything up, making his way into the living room and getting comfortable on the couch as he switched the TV on and started flipping through channels, settling on some cartoons he used to love.

 

Minho and Changbin had been told to go and check on the younger, both more than happy to do so. They opened the door quietly and froze as they saw Jisung, still slowly munching on his food looking.. Beautiful, a blush rose up on Changbins face as the skirt rose up Jisungs thighs, exposing more of his honey skin. A noise was made outside that startled all three of them, Jisungs head flew up and his eyes widened as he saw the other two at the door.

“Sungie-“ But Jisung was already gone, running to his roman slamming the door with tears welling up in his eyes.

After a few minutes Minho and Changbin had managed to collect themselves and made their way over to the room, Changbin knocked on the door softly and they waited for a reply.

“G-go away.” At that, they entered. Minho sat next to the younger and pulled him onto his lap, gently rubbing the boys back.

“Sungie, baby, it’s okay. We aren’t going to make fun of you.” Changbin said as he sat next to the pair, holding Jisungs chin and making him look up. He smiled gently at the other, trying to make him calm down.

“Please don’t hate me,” He hiccuped “I just wanna feel pretty.”

The two older boys exchanged glances.

“And you are pretty, angel,” Minho started “You look stunning Ji, none of us would ever hate you for what made you comfortable.”

Jisung sniffled and sighed, meeting Minhos gaze with a pout.

“Promise?” Minho laughed before linking pinkies with the boy.

“Promise,” a gentle smile present on his face “Now why don’t we get that makeup off your face, hmm?”

 

A few hours passed before the other boys came home, Jisung was nervous but he wanted to be open with them and tell them about how he liked to dress. With some more encouraging words from Changbin and Minho he stepped out of his room and made his way over to where the rest of them were.

Once they caught sight of him standing there they all froze, Jisung blushed and looked too Minho for help, the older nodded with a gentle smile.

“Jisungie water to let you all know that sometimes he likes to feel pretty,” Minho started “And to do that he wears these types of clothes and puts on makeup.”

It was silent for a short while before Felix spoke.

“Fuck Ji, you look so gorgeous.” Jisung giggled and looked up, mumbling a short thank you.

Hyunjin called him over and patted his thigh, Jisung shyly made his was over and plopped himself onto the olders lap.

He caressed Jisungs cheek as he looked at his outfit, there was a slight chub at the top of his thigh highs and the skirt showed off his waist perfectly.

“Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us.” Hyunjin said, the others nodding in agreement as they looked at the pair fondly.

“I trust you all with a lot of things, I didn’t wanna keep it a secret anymore.” Jisung replied back, nuzzling into Hyunjins hand with a soft smile.

 

After a little more discussion Woojin decided it was time for dinner, forcing Chan and Seungmin to help him out despite their groans in protest. It was silent as they all messed around on their phone before Jeongin gasped loudly.

“Hyung! We can help you pick out clothes!” Jisung burst out laughing, reaching over and pinching his cheeks.

“Yes, you can Nini.”

Jisung had never been so grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh im back!!! ive had.. no ideas but im trying my best!! ive had this for a month and im finally finished with it!! i actually rlly like this!! imagining jisung wearing that.... hhhh please world... i am begging..  
> this is also rlly long?? for this book hbdwj so im extra happy w that!!
> 
> follow my twitter!! @1isung
> 
> thank you for reading. comments and kudos always appreciated xx


	11. Netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was tired and stressed and needed his boyfriend.

it had been a long day. jisung was tired.

he had spent almost his entire day in the studio writing and recording for their newest comeback, the time he wasn’t doing that he was getting vocal lessons or practicing dance on his own. he was stressed and tired and needed his boyfriend.

 

jisung made his way into the dorm quietly, it wasn’t that late but he didn’t know if he could handle any form of sound at the moment. he dropped all of his belongings on the floor next to the entrance and made his way into jeongins room, hoping the younger had come back from his own practice.

he almost cried as he saw jeongin on his bed.

“nini..” Jisung let out a quiet whine, voice cracking in the middle. Jeongins head shot up.

“jisung,” jeongin got up and made strides towards the older “baby what happened? you look ill.”

instead of replying, jisung latched onto jeongin and nuzzled his head into the crook of the younger boys neck. jeongin let out a small chuckle as he realised what his boyfriend needed, he slowly manoeuvred jisung over to the bed and laid both of them down and then pulled jisung on top of him. jisung let out a contented sigh.

“you big baby,” jeongin laughed out “you wanna watch a movie on netflix?”

jisung raised his head and looked jeongin in the eye as he thought, he soon nodded but pouted again.

“wanna get changed,” he whined out “dont wanna get up.”

jeongin took a second to respond, he admired jisungs eyes in that time, how they managed to light up a room with just one glance, how they held an ocean of emotions that you could see clearly every time you met with them. how they always look so perfect no matter what.

“why dont i go get your clothes and help you get changed, hmm?” jisung nodded his head again at that, slowly rolling off jeongin and onto the bed with a huff.

 

jeongin decided to just put jisung in one of his sweaters, leaving out any trousers as he knew the older liked to sleep without them, and he helped jisung sit up and lift his arms. when he made the older stand up so he could take off his trousers jisung lazily hung onto his neck to keep himself up, it was the cutest thing jeongin thinks hes ever seen in his life.

jeongin set up his netflix as jisung laid between his legs, playing with the hand jeongin wasnt using as he watched with half closed eyes. jisung nudged jeongins neck once the younger had signed in, wanting to get his attention, jeongin looked down at hi with one eyebrow raised.

“how to train your dragon.” came jisungs small whisper, his voice could barely be heard.

jeongin smiled fondly before nodding his head, quickly finding the movie and turning it on for the both of them and settling into the bed. he ran his hands in soothing circles over jisungs knuckles out of habit, at this point it probably calmed him more than it ever did jisung.

not even ten minutes into the movie did he hear jisungs soft voice again.

“i love you nini.” his voice trailed off at the end.

jeongin smiled again.

“i love you too jisung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long im so sorry T__T i have had no ideas so if you have any please comment them!!! i cant think of any anymore >__< ++ im trying out new style of writing (lowercase hdbjh) bc it helps me type faster n thats always helpful hehe~~ im sorry this is so short but i hope you like it!
> 
> follow my twt! @chr9stal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! this is my first post on AO3 hhhh i hope its not toooooo bad :(( i used to post on wattpad but bc i use this now i wanted to start posting my own works :) like i said in the tags i mainly write angst so that might be like,,,, common in my works?? but i wanna try make these as fluffy as i can!! itll be a challenge but ill try my best khdbc sorry if updates are slow i will try my best!!  
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
